


Good Isn't Good Enough

by cophinetrash101



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, It's not that good, don't judge me ok, i mostly just wanted to use the line from the audition in a fic, i'm weak and gay, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinetrash101/pseuds/cophinetrash101
Summary: Supergirl visits Lena at her office to apologize and thank her for saving the day from the Cadmus attack, but gets more than she expects when Lena searches for further proof of her regret (and of, well, other things).





	Good Isn't Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the canon-verse, but how it should've gone. Enjoy.

Lena sat at her desk, tipping another long sip of wine down her throat. The bottle was two-thirds empty, and she intended to down the rest of it before her day was done. After all, there’s nothing like bitterness marinated in alcohol on a lonely Saturday night- she had spent years learning this, and didn't intend to break the habit now.

She almost choked on the deep red liquid when she heard a whoosh of air coming from her balcony.

“Supergirl” she greeted the woman standing outside her office, taking a second to compose herself before she stepped out to meet her.

“Lena” Supergirl replied.

Lena walked back into her office without a word, and after a moment of hesitation, the Super followed, sliding the door shut behind her.

“I saw you at the trial” she said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

“The trial where I testified against my mother, the one family member I had left, to ensure the safety of the aliens of National City, and then proceeded to be ridiculed for my disloyalty by every major news outlet in town, including CatCo, the company where our friend Kara works?”

Supergirl let her eyes drop to the floor.

Lena smirked.

“What do you want, Supergirl?”

“I want-” it was unlike the superhero to fumble over her words; unlike Kara Danvers, she was always confident, always self-assured, always certain of her next action. But in this room, looking a rightfully angry Lena Luthor in the face and trying to come up with the words that would make her forgive her, the words that would make everything okay again with this woman she cared for deeply, she had no idea what to say.

“I want to apologize” she finished.

Lena looked her up and down as if in disbelief, as if her cape or her boots or the crest on her chest might reveal the ingenuity Lena always feared was present when someone spoke to her. Once she realized it wasn't there, she took her time to respond, drinking in the regretful hero standing in front of her in her tightly fit costume.

“You want to apologize?” Lena asked, stepping closer to Supergirl, words dripping with venom or lust or some deadly combination of the two.

Kara nodded.

She knew the CEO didn't really hate her, in spite of her tone, in spite of the grudging words she spoke. If she didn't intend to forgive her, she wouldn't have let her in the office at all.

“You didn't thank me after I saved your friends. You didn't even acknowledge me at the trial.” Lena was determined to make this as difficult as possible, but Kara was up for the challenge.

“I'm sorry” Supergirl said. “With Lillian and everything else that was going on, I wanted to, but-”

“But I slipped your mind?” Lena interrupted her, taking another step towards forward.

Kara gulped. She knew the words she was about to say were risky, but at the same time she knew they were worth it.

“You could never slip my mind.”

Lena smirked again, this time with a poison far different than anger.

“Really?”

Kara nodded.

“You think about me?” the brunette prodded.

She nodded again.

“You have feelings for me?”

Another nod.

“What kinds of feelings?” Lena's voice was lowered to a sultry whisper. She was centimeters away from Supergirl.

The hero opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out.

In response to her silence, Lena took her hand and led her to her desk, sitting on its surface.

“Show me” Lena demanded.

She could see the emotions crossing Kara’s face- because who else could look like at her this, could speak to her like this, than her friend Kara? She was no fool. She saw the surprise fleetingly in Kara’s blue eyes, followed by the lust.

Kara dropped to her knees, looking up at Lena with awe. Everything about the woman on the desk exuded control- from her tight ponytail, to her tight black dress showing off cleavage, to her perfectly applied makeup with high arching eyebrows and blood red lips that Kara was dying to kiss, to her posture, sitting there as if she had never felt weakness to compensate for all the times she felt powerless. She was in complete control, and Kara couldn't think of anything sexier.

Lena smirked looking at the way that Kara was looking at her, knowing every thought that went through her head.

“Must be difficult, begging on your knees in that short skirt.”

Kara swallowed hard, Lena's words sending a jolt of electricity to her core.

Kara pulled up Lena's dress to her hips, the raven-haired woman lifting herself up off the desk for a moment to help her. Kara couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Lena's ass in the tight black dress, and Lena noticed her looking.

“Don't get too distracted” she scolded her.

Kara returned to her position on her knees, kneeling in front of Lena's sex, with nothing but a pair of white silk panties in between them.

“Take them off” Lena urged, tone still powerful and controlled despite her own very compromising position.

Kara complied, hooking her fingers under the waistband and dragging them down Lena's legs, tugging them off and tossing them aside.

Kara was determined to tease the woman sitting above her, even though she knew it would be like throwing a match into a pool of gasoline.

She started gently licking the insides of Lena's thighs, stroking her tongue where she knew it would give the CEO the most anguish, gently nipping at her pale skin before soothing it over with her tongue. When she had done as much of this as Lena could take, the brunette shoved Kara’s head gently towards where she wanted it. Now it was Kara's turn to smirk. 

The blonde licked featherlight paths up and down Lena's folds, drawing breathy moans out of the other woman. She bit gently at her clit, eliciting a louder moan and making Lena push her head down harder. 

“Now you're the one begging” Supergirl mocked her, the words vibrating into her sex and making her swollen clit throb even harder.

“Just fuck me” Lena replied hoarsely.

Kara obliged, lapping at Lena's wetness and then thrusting her tongue inside the other woman as hard as she could.

Lena grabbed Kara's hand, and the blonde got the message. She slid three fingers easily into the brunette, thrusting in and out while she sucked on her clit. She could feel her teetering on the edge as she panted above her, and with a final thrust of her fingers, Lena came.

“Fuck, Kara!” She breathed before she could stop herself.

The hero looked up at Lena in shock.

“You knew?” Kara asked, fingers still inside the other woman.

“Of course I knew” Lena answered.

“Well then, I think you owe me an apology for not telling me when you'd figured it out” Kara tried.

Lena pulled the blonde up to sit with her on the desk, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Maybe so, but shouldn't you apologize for not telling me yourself?”

“I think my first apology should cover it” Kara laughed.

Lena tilted her head, considering.

“Let's compromise.” 

Before Kara could figure out what that meant, Lena had pulled up her skirt. She tugged off her underwear and discarded them, forming a pile with her own, then took Kara's hand and guided it to the blonde's sex. Finally realizing what Lena meant, Kara couldn't help but grin.

“You really are evil.”

“Maybe so” Lena said, holding Kara's hand against her sex. 

Kara stroked her fingers through her folds, Lena's hand still guiding her. She could see the joy on the brunette’s face at having this kind of power. 

Kara slid two fingers into her sex, thrusting them in and out as Lena stroked neatly trimmed curls. Kara stroked her own clit with her thumb, already panting. She had already been close just from watching Lena come.

Lena decided to join her effort, dropping down and moving Kara's thumb out of the way and taking her clit in her mouth, nipping and sucking at it. With the combination of her own fingers and Lena's tongue on her clit, Kara came quickly, falling back against the desk when she was done.

“Apology accepted?” Lena asked smugly.

“Apology accepted.”


End file.
